A love story like no other
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: When the unthinkable becomes reality, when the life is giving us other choices. Can a star cross love exist within?


BxC

Disclaimer I do not own Ever after high if I did that would be awesome

Everyone is looking for something in this world, yet some are still unsure what it that they seek is. This is an everyday problem for many students at Ever After High. Some live on the edge, while others live in constant trepidation, for themselves, for their families, for their future. Constantly trying to avoid society's laws, trying to leave the standards on how life should be live. This is the constant feeling Cerise Hood, Daughter of Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf and Bair Beauty, Daughter of Sleeping Beauty live through, this is their love story.

It was a other perfect day in ever after as Apple white, daughter of Snow White would describe. Birds were singing , no storm brewing in the mist, yet maybe be there wasn't a storm out for the world to see, in Bair heart a turmoil of chaos was starting to form.

"Aren't you hexcited Bair, it's only 14 days till the thanksgiving dance" exclaimed Apple as she was walking with Bair to damsel in distress.

"OMF YES! It's like one of the most romantic dances ever" Bair responded with equal excitement. As they enter the class room, Madam Maid Marian usher them towards the group of other royals and about two Rebels.

"Today class, we will be in the ballroom practicing the waltz for the Thanksgiving Dance" spoke Madam Maid Marian.

"Um, miss are we going to be dancing with the princes?" asked Holly o hair, daughter of Rapunzel, and next her, was Duchess, daughter of the black swan. Who was also awaiting the teacher response with much anticipation.

"Yes, holly" the teacher responded, releasing a volcano of giggles and flustered face to every girl in the room except Cerise Hood, also seen as the lone wolf of the group and place as a rebel for hanging with Raven. She looked at the group unfazed as if it was killing her to be there.

Bair, after controlling her laughter turn to look at the red clan girl, from a far she look absolutely scorching, especially now that she sort change her outfit after throne coming. Being accepted in the bookball team meant practice, and that meant no high heels or clothes that get in the way of the sport. She now wore red Jordan as the other boys, along with skinny black jeans, a red hoodie, with a snap back underneath, and a white tank top. A very fashionable and hot combination she can say. Suddenly Bair felt her face heat up and noticed Cerise was staring back with those stormy grey eyes. _Well now is a great time to stop the crazy train before it leaves the station _thought Bair as she shook her head from those thoughts. And followed the class to the hall, but half way there she felt herself slipping from the land of the living. C_rap not now_ thought Bair as her eyelids felt heavy as lead. Expecting to fall flat into the hard cold floor she didn't instead she felt to strong and sturdy arms catch her and carry her, using her exceptional hearing she heard apple's perky voice speaking to Lizzie Hearts and Ashlny. She head the deep voices of the boys arriving, but what confounded her was she couldn't hear the voice or any sound in the matter of her carrier. Till

"Cerise, why are you carrying Bair" asked Holly, so her knight was Cerise, she felt a heat flood her face at the thought Cerise was helping her, also at the fact on how strong and muscular she was.

"She fell asleep, so it would be the right thing to do is to help her" Cerise replied.

"Sometimes you can sure act like a Big bad Wolf, cerise, but your actually very nice" Holly explained to Cerise before leaving to speak with duchess. Bair could have swore Cerise say

"Only if she knew who right she was" prior to feeling a sort of tight hug from Cerise, Bair felt herself starting to restart, turning her head she notice the position she was in; bridal style, in Cerise arms, in front of everyone. Feeling herself being fluster, she asked cerise to set her down and as she did Madam Maid Marian started to speak.

"Now students seen there is a Hopper couldn't be with us today, two girls will be dancing together, which will be Cerise and Bair"

Music started to play and everyone went to the designated partners, cerise extend her hand bowing down ever so slightly

"Dance?"

Bair still blushing from before accepted. And in surprise she


End file.
